The Murder of Cassanet Inn
by pumkinella
Summary: Mayor Hamilton throws an unusual party at the Inn and even invites people from all over. Soon this happy party turns into a complete nightmare when Hamilton is murder and everyone is a suspect.


Molly P.O.V

"This is really weird Kasey since when was Hamilton ever the party throwing type infact when has Hamilton ever thrown a party?" I asked to my cousin Kasey, yeah a girl name I know my aunt and uncle thought they were going to have a girl.

"I have no idea Molly but we get to see people from different villages and islands," he said interested, "Chase told me there were going to be serious babes from a place called Forgetmenot Valley."

"Forgetmenot Valley?" I asked since to me who would name a village after a flower though then again are island is named after a instrument no one has ever heard of. " I hope the people there are ready for some weird events since we have nothing but strange things happen here."

"Ha that's for sure cuz." said Kasey "Rember the time when Rob Frost came to visit us."

"Don't remind me." I said, that creepy snowman wouldn't leave us alone until we gave him a stupid carrot. "How about the time when Hamilton got stuck in the chimney." I said "It was so funny seeing him struggle to get out."

"Hey it may have been funny for you but not for me trying to pull him out" said Kasey

We made our way to the Harmonica Town which the Inn is located, when we saw someone running towards us. It was a girl she had brown hair with two pony tails and she wore a pink vest with a white shirt underneath, a pair of work gloves, and pink boots. She looked super adorable to me like a little kid.

"Excuse Me" she said, "I'm looking for my friend Jamie, he has short purple hair, blue eyes, and the worlds most colorful poncho .

"Sorry kid we didn't see him" said Kasey, "Shouldn't you be asking your mom for help anyway?"

"H-How old do you think I am!" the girl said in disbelief.

"You look about 14 to me" he said causally, though to me she could easily pass for 16.

"I. Am. TEWNTY ONE! ! !" the girl yelled at Kasey "HOW COULD I POSSOBLE LOOK LIKE A 14 YEAR OLD! ! !

"Well you are on the short side and not to mention flat chested" said Kasey, When he said that I knew he was dead man. In fact I wanted to slap him myself if I wasn't so shocked.

"YOU JERK! ! !" she cried, as she punch Kasey square in the jaw sending him flying. Seriously he went flying I have no idea were he went. The girl was still here with me but now she was crying, I guess Kasey hit her sensitive spot.

"Hey sorry about that he can be a complete idiot sometimes." I said to her, but she was still crying like a storm ugh I am not good at cheering people up. "Uh well to me you don't look fifteen at all in fact you look 18." When I said that she cried even louder than before, I wish my brother Arthur was here he is much better at this stuff than me.

"It's true everything you guys said is true." she wailed "No wonder Jamie doesn't want to date me I look like a freakin three year old sob." Seriously she said sob this girl is really off her rocket.

"H-Hey my name is Molly and I live here in Cassanet with my cousin Kasey you know the one punched." I said hoping to change the subject.

"Oh sorry, My name is Amanda I live in Flowerbud Village and I am here with my friends Mayor Theodore, Gwen, Jamie and his young apprentice Connie ." said Amanda.

"Sorry for hitting your cousin, it's just that I have been having some guy issues."she said , and I can relate I had that couple of times here.

"Well I know it is always best to let things out, so I am all ears." I said.

20 Minutes Later

"So overall this Jamie guy is complete jerk to you and you like him!" I said, after hearing about this Jamie guy who constantly calls her stupid and also sounds like he has social issues or something.

"But you don't understand when I am with him." said Amanda, "He makes just, ugh its hard to explain"

I looked at her can't believing what I was hearing,though at the same time some what get what she was saying. I know weird right, but I feel for the girl, knowing we all have Jamie who we can't help but love.

"All right, I will help you find this Jamie guy." I said.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much!" she said, as she hugged me.

"No problem, I believe the best place to look would be the Inn," I said, "Since he could still be their."

"HEY! Aren't you forgetting someone." said an annoyed Kasey, he had hay all over his clothes and hair.

"Where have you been?" I asked

"Oh I did the justAt Rennes family farm, thanks to her." he said, pointing at Amanda

"I probably wouldn't have smacked you if never insulted my womanly assets!" yelled Amanda.

"What assets?"

"That's it I'm go-"

"Let's just go find Jamie." I said, trying to end this ridiculous dispute between these two.

"Fine just keep Miss Flatchest away from me."

"WHAT DID JUST YOU CALL ME! !"

"It feels like it is going to be a long night." I though to my self, as we made are way down to the Inn. If only that I knew at the time that it was actually going to be a long night...


End file.
